There's Nothing Like It
by strawberriez8800
Summary: Thomas/Jimmy - Jimmy goes to a gay club.


_Note: Modern AU, inspired by the picture of Jimmy and Rose floating somewhere on Tumblr not so long ago. And there's smut. Yeeeeaaah. Smut._

* * *

When Jimmy stepped into The Blue Dragon, the first thing that hit him was the _smell_. The atmosphere was layered thick with perfumes and colognes ranging from street-cheap to high-end that only people with money to burn could afford. Underneath the onslaught of artificial scents, there was the undeniable odour of sweat from people grinding up against each other all night, so pungent that Jimmy thought it was going to contaminate him for life.

The second thing he noticed was the outrageous volume in which the DJ was blasting the music. The beats pounded through his skull like relentless jackhammers, almost in harmony with the steady thrum of his heart. Bodies of all shapes and sizes swung and rocked to the rhythm, letting loose from reality, basking in the mayhem like kings of the world.

Jimmy swallowed, feeling too aware, too sober in this ocean of revelry; he should've gotten a drink or two first before coming here. Everything would probably seem less insane then.

Rose nudged him on the side. He tossed her a glance, watching her glossy lips form a string of words that he couldn't hear. The sequins on her dress dazzled in the strobe light, shimmering with her every movement.

_"What?"_ He could barely hear his own voice.

Rose leaned up, fingers resting on Jimmy's shoulder for support, because God forbid her monstrous heels should do their job properly. "I said, you _need _to relax!" She shouted into his ear. She continued to speak, but the words were drowned away. Jimmy nodded anyway just to appease her, his lips stretching into a vague smile.

Her fingers clasped around Jimmy's hand as she led him towards the bar, cutting right across the dance floor. He cringed as a hand slid along his leg like a wanton snake, repressing his first instinct to sock the offending party in the jaw. He threw a look over his shoulder, only to see a young man with pink spiky hair wink at him, his silver-glittered eyelashes sparkling in the light. Jimmy turned away, his grip tightening on Rose's hand as they wormed their way through. Another sweat-slicked figure shimmied up against him, and Jimmy wondered idly why they hadn't just walked _around _the bloody dance floor instead.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they stumbled out of the sea of bodies. Rose ordered drinks as Jimmy took a seat beside her, glancing around with a tightness in his throat.

_Yes—I need a drink, all right._

Jimmy took a long sip of his serve, wincing a little as the liquor burned down his throat. He peered at the drink in his hand. "What on earth…"

Rose winked at him. "You'll thank me later." She plucked the sliced cherry from the lip of her glass and popped it into her mouth. "Look around you, Jimmy. What do you see?" She leaned closer to him, and Jimmy caught a whiff of her floral perfume.

"Men," he said, not entirely sure what Rose was expecting him to say.

"Not just men—_gay _men, might I remind you," she said, a glint in her eyes. "Now do I need to hold your hand and walk you through this?"

He bristled. "Cut me a break, Rose. All _this _is rather new to me, if you haven't noticed," he said, forcing nonchalance into his voice.

"And we both know what a quick learner you are." She grinned and took another sip. "Drink up, Jimmy—you'll need it. Just don't pass out on me."

He complied, draining his glass with a grimace. He gestured to the bartender for a refill, pulling out some cash from his wallet. His cheeks were already heating up from the alcohol, and there was a buzz in his head starting to work away. Just what _was _this drink? He made a mental note to ask Rose about it later.

"Hey," she said suddenly, eyes perking up. "Look at Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome over there."

Jimmy followed her line of sight, squinting past the multi-coloured flashes of light zapping across his field of vision. There was nothing worth noticing, as far as he could see—just more sweat-coated men rubbing their hard-ons against one another, with the occasional girl here and there.

"Who?" Jimmy said.

Rose grabbed his sleeve, yanking him towards her. "Are you blind? His beauty alone is like a goddamned supernova," she said into his ear, her voice streaked with excitement. "And he's looking at_you_."

And Jimmy saw him—a man in a corner not too far away, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth, watching the crowd with mild interest. Jimmy peered closer, and he could see why Rose described him as 'tall, dark and handsome'…

"He's not looking at me," was all he could say as he stared. He leaned away and sipped on his second drink.

"Well he _was_," she said. "If you're not going to approach him, someone else will pretty soon." Rose sighed, a wistful note in her gaze—which was still laser-focused on Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome. "He's so…ah…"

"Someone's a little smitten," Jimmy said. "Too bad he's probably gay."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "I'd be happy enough if _you_ could get a piece of that." She leaned back and gave Jimmy a once-over, nodding with an approving smile. "And you could—if you'd just man up."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and glanced at the stranger once again. This time, their eyes met across the distance—and he froze, cheeks flaming up at the sudden eye-contact. His throat dried up, his body pinned to the ground. Jimmy snapped his mouth shut when he realized it was hanging ajar.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

The stranger smirked at Jimmy, pushing himself off the wall. He pinched out his cigarette and sauntered towards the dance floor, his movement tinged with a feline grace that Jimmy couldn't help but gawk at. For a moment he disappeared from Jimmy's line of sight, hidden amongst the dancing mob, and Jimmy panicked for a bit—before scowling at his own nonsensical behaviour. Despite himself, he scanned across the heart of the vicinity, peering for a closer look. His stomach did a little flip when he regained sight on the stranger—

"He's dancing," he said to Rose. "And I think he's looking at me."

A tiny squeal escaped her throat and she smacked him on the arm. "What are you _waiting _for?" She shoved him towards the raving crowd. He stumbled a little. "Go!"

Jimmy downed the last of his shot. He set the glass aside, rubbing a hand across his lips. "Sit tight and watch me."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Make me proud."

He flashed her a shit-eating grin, shrugging off his jacket before heading for the dance floor. The ground vibrated with the music, escalating with each step he took until there was nothing but the beat. He arrived at the dance floor, pleasantly buzzed with almost none of his earlier hesitation. Before he knew it, he was grinding up against anonymous men, consumed by the pandemonium as he surrendered to the intoxication—

And Jimmy suddenly found himself dancing with _him_. He faltered a little, his heart rate cranking up a notch at the stranger's presence. He shook off his odd unease and pretended the man was just another faceless individual—

His hands ghosted on Jimmy's hips as they swung to the rhythm. Jimmy could feel the stranger's clothed groin rubbing against his arse, the friction sizzling white-hot and bloody _obscene. _For an absurd moment, he thought that the night was going to end up with them fucking in a dingy corner somewhere.

It was a thought that teetered too close to unfamiliar grounds. His heart fluttered in his throat, and his eyelids flickered shut at the stranger's breath fanning across the back of his ear—

He jerked to his senses in a severe moment of clarity. He stood still in the middle of the swaying dance floor, blinking slowly. His collar felt too tight all of a sudden, like a snake coiling around his neck, choking off his shallow pants. There was a muffled sound resembling the words 'everything alright?' which he ignored. His vision blurred precariously as he pushed past the crowd, staggering out of the club through the back exit.

The blast of cold air in the semi-lit alleyway was a welcoming change to the suffocating mess inside The Blue Dragon. Jimmy fumbled with the buttons on his collar, yanking them loose with a grunt. His heart thundered in a ceaseless frenzy, punching against his ribcage so hard that he thought he was going to be sick. He tipped his head back against the brick wall and willed his pulse to slow down, breathing through his nose.

_What is wrong with me?_

He closed his eyes. The image of the stranger flashed behind his lids, so vivid that it seemed to sear into his brain. The party music was nothing more than a drone at this point, yet the feeling of those hands roaming Jimmy's body was so acute, too acute to the point that it almost felt like—

Jimmy was already half-hard. "Bloody hell…" he breathed out.

"Are you well?"

He flinched and looked up. The stranger stood a few paces away, his eyes piercing and shrewd. From this distance, he could see the translucent blue-grey of his irises, reflecting pink and yellow from the overhead neon sign. "I—um—I needed some air," Jimmy said, waving his arm in an offhand gesture.

The man withdrew a cigarette from a half-full packet and offered one to him. Jimmy shook his head. The stranger— "What's your name?" Jimmy asked.

Frankly, it was too exhausting to keep referring to him as 'the stranger'.

He cast Jimmy an amused glance. "Thomas."

"Right," Jimmy said. "I'm Jimmy. Uh, nice to meet you."

It was like the first day of primary school all over again, where kids were forced to introduce themselves to each other like it was some prelude to a sacred friendship.

Though, if Jimmy had any say in this, it would be a prelude to something _less _sacred and _more_—

He cut off that line of thought.

Thomas nodded in acknowledgement. "Your first time?" He held the cigarette to his mouth and drew a breath.

Jimmy's ears burned. "That obvious, huh."

The man exhaled, pale mist streaming from his mouth. "I've seen my fair share, though none have been quite as…memorable as you." His mouth curled into a smirk. The compliment was lilted with a sardonic note that Jimmy wondered if it really _was _a compliment at all.

He looked away, licking his chapped lips. "My friend, Rose—she made me come after I…" He shrugged, helpless. "You know."

"Good friend," Thomas noted.

"I guess she just wants me to have a good time after all that—" he waved a dismissive hand "—stupid drama that usually follows an earth-shattering revelation."

Thomas laughed softly, tipping the ashes off his cigarette. "I know what you mean."

Jimmy gave a wry smile. "Don't we all?"

Thomas said nothing and took a long drag. A silence hung between them, tinged with fleeting glances and racing heart beats. A moment ticked by, then another—

And everything happened all at once. Thomas crushed his cigarette in his fist and shoved Jimmy against the wall. His head struck the brick, sending stars into his vision for a brief second—

The ground spiralled beneath his feet as his eyes slipped shut. His mouth parted for Thomas's tongue, and he gasped as the man bit down on his lip. His arms wound around Thomas's neck, bringing him closer because goddammit there was still too much _space _between them. There was a broken moan somewhere deep. Jimmy didn't know who it was from, didn't care because nothing else mattered in this moment—

The strangeness of it ate away in the back of his mind. The feeling of having somebody physically superior in his arms was so disconcerting—he had been too accustomed to kissing women, but good lord this was a _million _times better.

His fingers curled into Thomas's hair, trying not to pull too much. Jimmy's lungs protested at the lack of air and Jimmy turned his head, panting hard and desperate. Thomas dragged his mouth down the column of Jimmy's neck, pausing at the fluttering pulse point on his throat. Jimmy bit down a too-loud moan when Thomas began sucking on the thin skin, and a thought crossed his mind—_this is going to leave a mark. _ And then another—_Rose would never let me live it down._

He couldn't bring himself to care right now, though he would probably regret it later.

Jimmy's fingers loosened from Thomas's hair and slid down his back. Their erections rubbed against each other, the layers of cloth an excruciating barrier to something better. His cock throbbed against the seams of his pants, and for a moment he almost wanted to yank it off right then and there—

The thought dissolved into an incoherent jumble when Thomas recaptured his mouth. The kisses burned into Jimmy like molten gold, so hot and wet and magnificent that Jimmy felt a pang of anger at his own stupidity for avoiding all—_this _for so long.

_What have I been _doing_?_

There was a _click _down south and Jimmy realized that Thomas had unbuckled his belt. Dread twisted in his gut for a second, then he pushed it away—_now is not the time,_ he told himself, vision bleeding red behind closed eyelids. Breathless, he tugged off his belt and left Thomas to unzip his pants—

_Oh god, this is really happening._

His cock jutted up as the fly came loose. Thomas's mouth left Jimmy's lips and the man went onto his knees, fingers peeling off his boxers.

"Wait, wait…" Jimmy said. "This is—"

"Relax, Jimmy." Thomas smirked up at him. "You came for a good time. Now here it is."

Jimmy had nothing to say to that.

He hissed as Thomas's tongue flicked against the tip of his hard-on. He threw his head back, the back of his skull colliding once again with the coarse wall behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his lip to stifle the moans bubbling in his throat. Thomas kissed the underside his cock, and Jimmy's fingers curled into fists on his sides as he held back from plunging forward. His chest heaved with each breath and without warning, Thomas took him whole, his lips forming an 'O' shape around Jimmy's cock.

_"Fuck," _Jimmy grinded out.

Thomas's mouth was all that existed as he began pumping _hard_. Jimmy thrust into the molten chasm, fucking down the man's throat and he almost wondered—_where the hell is his gag reflex—_and he grabbed the back of Thomas's head, pulling him forward.

_He'll have a sore throat for a week, _Jimmy thought absently. Somehow, that notion filled him with a possessive satisfaction.

"Ah—god," he gasped. "This is _unreal_. This is—ah—" He was rambling like a madman now, but Thomas didn't seem to care.

Thomas's fingers curled around the base of Jimmy's cock, massaging with his fucking god-like fingers—

Jimmy was so goddamn _hard_.

It took all he had to keep from collapsing with the sheer intensity of it all and said, "Thomas, you should probably—"

His warning arrived a little too late, however, because Jimmy came with a violent spurt. Stars flashed behind his eyes for a moment, jarring him still. He looked down just in time to see Thomas swallow like a fucking porn star, his Adam's apple bobbing with the gulp. Thomas pulled away then, running his tongue along his lips.

Jimmy shivered, knees giving out as he slid down the wall, his arse hitting the ground with a heavy thump. He buttoned up his pants with clumsy fingers and sighed into the night air. "Wow," he mumbled, dazed. "That was…wow."

The man sat down beside him, fishing out a fresh cigarette. "Why thank you," he said, voice hoarse with post-blowjob symptoms. "I take pride in my talents."

"Slut," Jimmy said, his lips quirking up.

Thomas matched his smirk. "Takes one to know one."


End file.
